duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Benchan
Benchan was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot He is Bucyake and Yohdel's old friend. They introduced Katsuta Kirifuda to him and told him about how he is Shobu's younger brother and that he needs help in building decks. He first refused because he had quit dueling due to family problems but later he encountered some boys who dressed like they were from karate club but then they told that they are with Shachihoko group. They were 3 and he was just one and it will be unfair fight and they wanted his cards collection that even though he was not using them for the dueling he still had them. Katsuta showed up to help him out in this unfair fight. Katsuta fought against them but lost. Benchan clearly saw that Katsuta's deck is not balanced and he will be defeated and that is exactly what happened even though Katsuta had strong cards he still got defeated. Then Benchan fought and defeated the strongest of them 3 Sha. Later they brought there boss Onsen. He dueled Onsen and got defeated by him but this time he had already passed on all the information Katsuta needed to build a deck. Katsuta used Benchan's new cards and build a new deck with Bucyake and Yohdel's help. He avenged Benchan and defeated Onsen. Later they all became good friends and Benchan's once again recovered his passion for dueling. They later went for training to Ken's house with Katsuzo Kirifuda on the mountain for the upcoming Duel Carnival Tournament in which Katsuta anted to meet his rival Dragon Ryu and defeat him in front of everyone. During the training they all made new decks and he taught Katsuta some tricks with Darkness Civilization cards because Katsuta started to have some interest in it. They all finally faced Mimi for there final face of training . He always admired Mimi and considered to be her fan and finally during the training he got defeated by Mimi. He then helped Katsuta in to train hard and made learn and gain the essence of perfect learning. He then went to the Duel Carnival with Katsuta but he did not participate in the competition. Katsuta, Benchan and Yohdel did only and now he is trying his best help and support them till the end of the tournament. As he watches Benchan and Yohdel are defeated by the other top members of the Shachihoko group. Katsuta avenged his friends by defeating those top members of the group. And now the last one stands that is Onsen. After Onsen was defeated he took control over Yohdel and took Katsuta's prize card Prin Prin, the Eternal. Bucyake tried to stop him and meanwhile Mimi called for Benchan to come and help Katsuta and his team. Bucyake was too late and the prize card was with Onsen who injured but was about to escape with the card. Benchan finally made it to help his friends and now he found Onsen. He will try to stop Onsen by dueling him until Katsuta and others arrive. Unfortunately he was defeated by Onsen before they managed to arrive, leaving him in an injured position due to Onsen's "Super Hot" mode. Deck He uses a Water Civilization deck based on the Liquid People race. In his later duel against Onsen, he used a Light and Water deck based on Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack and other Hunter and Liquid People creatures. Duel Masters Victory V3 In this season along with Katsuta he found his new partner Robby, Cho Alchemy which is an Exile Creature. Later this creature becomes his best friend and he decides to use this creature and builds a deck around it. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3